Capsaicin (Chemical name: (E)-N-((4-Hydroxy-3-methoxyphenyl)-methyl)-8-methyl-6-nonenamide) is the compound in the fruit of various peppers that is responsible for the hot taste sensation. Capsaicin is a highly potent flavoring agent and can be tasted in a dilution of greater than one in seventeen million. Despite the potency and wide range of physiological reactions in human (e.g., inflammatory agent, mucous membrane stimulant, etc.), the lethal toxic doses of capsaicin, measured in milligrams per kilogram of animal weight ranges from about 0.56 mg/kg when administered intravenously, about 190 mg/kg when consumed, to about 512 mg/kg when applied topically. Capsaicin is also the active ingredient in pepper spray, and different pepper sprays use different concentrations and solvents for delivery. Regardless of the formulation of pepper spray, pepper spray generally acts by triggering an inflammatory response (e.g., mucosal, conjunctival, and respiratory response) to thereby temporarily incapacitate a person without infliction of permanent physical harm.
Remarkably, there is no reported quick and effective neutralizing agent for capsaicin, and only relatively few treatments are known in the art to blunt perceived pain to at least some degree. For example, application of milk, baking soda paste, or honey are though to be somewhat effective to reduce the stinging sensation from the fingers and face, but residual and clearly noticeable amounts of capsaicin will generally remain on the fingers even after dozens of hand washings. Alternatively, the body surface that had contact with capsaicin can be washed with ethanol. However, ethanol application in significant quantities has typically only limited effect and is not recommended for conjunctival or internal tissue. Thus, there is a still a need for improved compositions and methods to quickly and effectively alleviate symptoms associated with inadvertent and/or undesired exposure to capsaicin.